PokeAcademy: Shadows of Darkrai
by MidnightZoroark827
Summary: Hi, I'm Serena. I just transferred to PokeAcademy, which is exciting. My life has been normal...up until I saw the legendary Pokemon Darkrai. Ever since then, my life as been a nightmare. Things get really weird when I find out Ash, May, Brendan, Crystal, Gold, Lyra, Silver, Dawn, Paul, Misty, Gary, Iris, Trip, and I are all linked to save the world from a long forgotten darkness..
1. Chapter 1Serena: New, Pretty, and Ready!

**A/N: What happens when you put all Pokemon trainers into one school academy, add a ton of drama and romance, and stir it up real well? You get… PokeAcademy! I've just been dying to try something like this and, well, here it is.  
If you haven't already noticed, I ship both Ash and May along with Ash and Serena. I was originally going to do this with Ash and May but then I was like 'There are hardly any LONG Ash and Serena fanfictions out there. Thus… this was created. BTW- everyone out there who is saying, 'Oh, traitor to Advanceshipping!' I'M NOT A FREAKIN TRAITOR! Ok? I'm just gonna say it now; Ash and May are amazing together but, let's face it, May, Misty, and Dawn are not coming back! Iris is going to make a final appearance in X and Y and then she'll be gone, too. Serena is the first girl that has had a real crush on Ash. That is why I ship her and Ash. Stop saying all your rude crap, please! I will not ask nicely again. Thank you and enjoy! I don't own Pokemon!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1- Serena: New, Pretty, and Ready! **

I was so not ready to get up this morning. Ugh. Why was I so tired? Oh, yeah. I'd stayed up so late packing that I'd completely lost track of time and went to bed at, like, two in the morning! Arceus, why the hell did Mom let me stay up that late?

The alarm clock was going off so I slammed my hand down on it to turn it off. It was quiet in my room now. I lay in my bed and just stared off into space. Today would be my first day at a new school known as PokeAcademy. It was the kind of academy that you stayed overnight at. ALL. YEAR. LONG.

I hate school as it is! To practically live at school…Serena is a no-go.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone opened my door. My one-year younger sister Rosa burst into my room with her booty shorts on and a white tank top. Her long brown hair was down, going all the way to her hips. Her dark blue eyes were bright and sparkling. She danced over to my bed and grabbed my arm, which was still on the alarm clock.

"Serena!" Rosa said in a sing-song voice. "Time of our first day at PokeAcademy!"

I moaned and covered my head with my red, velvet pillow. "Rosa, go away! It's too early to go to school!" Rosa crossed her arms. "Sis, you're just saying that cause we've been on break for three months."

True, but I wouldn't admit that. "Whatever. I'll get up in five minutes." Rosa put her fists on her hips before grabbing my arm again and yanking me out of my bed. "Ah!" I crashed to the floor, landing hard on my butt. I glared up at Rosa, who just smiled stupidly at me. "Just go take a shower." After she said that, Rosa skipped out of my room.

Shaking my head as I watched her go, I got up off the floor. I ran my fingers through my honey- brown hair which was in a ponytail. It was also really, really messy. I grabbed my white polka dotted robe from where it was lying on my packed, over-flowing suitcase. I walked into the small hallway and into the even smaller bathroom!

See, Mom had just moved here and remarried my stepdad, which is where Rosa comes in. Rosa and I had known each other for years. Mom and my stepdad dad Steven had been dating for quite some time but had lived in Kalos. Then, after they got married, they wanted to live in Kanto. Technically I have two stepsisters: Rosa and her older sister named Leaf. Leaf has always lived with her mother so the only way I've ever talked to her was over the phone and then a month ago when Mom and Steven got married. She's a senior at PokeAcademy this year apparently.

Rosa has a lot of pictures of them together- mostly when they were a lot younger. Even then, Leaf looked really pretty. I can't even imagine how pretty she looks now that she's a lot older!

After I showered, brushed my teeth, and blow dried my hair, I walked back into my small room to get dressed. I pulled out a black shirt that snapped around in the back and a red skirt. I tugged on long black socks then put on my black shoes.

As I was stuffing my robe in my book bag, Rosa walked in again. (A/N: It's hard to describe Rosa's look. If you played Black and White 2, you should know what she looks like.) She bounced over to me with her phone in hand.

"Leaf is going to meet us by the coffee shop to take us to the academy!" Rosa announced. I nodded, happy that I was going to see Leaf. "Good. We need to know where and where not to go at the academy."

Rosa twiddled with her fingers a little. "You think they'll be any hot guys here?"

My whole body froze as I finished zipping my bag. I'd just realized that girls _and guys _are going together, like, all day! Including at night, possibly.

"Oh, I bet there will be some."

Rosa skipped around my bag so she was facing me. "I'll get Leaf to tell us the really cute ones!" I smiled at the thought of having a cute boyfriend but that was about as likely as Rosa growing wings. I got off the floor with my bag. My room looked kind of empty now. I was bringing extra sheets and all so my bed was still the same. "Are you ready?" I asked Rosa.

My younger stepsister winked at me. "Of course!" She dashed from my room to get her own bag. I smiled as she left before walking out of my room and into the kitchen. Or the space we called our kitchen.

You see, for the time being, we have an apartment. There is space but not that much. Mom and Steven liked it so I guess it was okay. I didn't like it but since I wouldn't be here for a while who was I to say anything. My mother, Grace, was by the stove making pancakes.

"Morning, Serena," She greeted. "Hey, Mom," I greeted back, sitting at the small, round table. "Pancakes?" I questioned.

Mom gave me a look before flipping the pancakes over. "Of course. It's a special day for you and Rosa! So I decided to make a special breakfast for you two!"

I smiled at my mom. "Thanks! Only I'm a little nervous and not really hungry." Mom gave me a sharp look while she put some on two plates. "It's your first day at school and also the last time with me for a while. I get to make you breakfast and you have to eat it while you live under my roof, okay?"

Groaning, I nodded. "Okay, Mom."

Mom smiled and poured me a glass of milk. "Good girl." Rosa skipped into the kitchen and sat next to me. "Morning, Grace!"

"Good morning, Rosa. If you're wondering, your dad is just doing the laundry right now. He'll be back before you two leave."

I was surprised to see Rosa devour the food. After a moment, I finally realized I was hungry. "Fudge it," I mumbled before devouring my food as well. Once we finished, we put our dishes in the sink and grabbed our bags again.

"There are my girls!"

Steven walked into the apartment with a basket of laundry. He put it down, kissed Rosa's head, and hugged me. "You two sure Leaf is going to be there to pick y'all up?"

Rosa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Dad. Have some faith in her, will you?"

Steven laughed. "Yes, ma'am!" He turned to Mom. "I guess this is goodbye." I shrugged. "You know we'll be back for Thanksgiving."

Mom nodded. "You better be."

I rolled my eyes before smiling at Rosa. "Are you ready to go?" I asked. Rosa nodded. "Yes!" We both turned to our parents to hug them. They walked us to the door, happy/sad smiles on their faces.

"We'll miss both of you so much," Mom said. I laughed. "Do you really have to be so dramatic?" Mom put her hands on her hips. "Yes."

We shared our goodbyes and then, we were off. The two of us dashed down the apartment stairs and into the parking lot. Even though it was September, it was still beautiful in the morning. The plan was that we were going to ride our bikes to the coffee shop, and then ride them to the academy while Leaf led the way on her bike.

Our bikes were chained to the post. I hopped on my red and black one while Rosa hopped on her sky blue one. We shared a smiled before we started to petal. "Last one there is a Slowpoke!" Rosa called. I grinned. "You're on!"

**A/N: Short chapter, yes. The first two will probably be short and maybe a little slow but don't worry. It will be interesting by the third chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 The 'Go's' and the 'No's'

**A/N: If any of you don't know, Rosa is the real name for the girl character in Black and White 2. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2 The 'Go's' and the 'No's'**

My legs were aching by the time we got to the coffee shop. Luckily, I had won the race, but now I was dying! Rosa was next to me, not even looking winded. Rosa was just a gifted athlete. "How did that… not… suck the living breath out of you?!" I demanded, leaning my bike next to hers.

Rosa giggled, giving a shrug. "Don't know. I guess it's because I'm physically active."

I nudged her. "And I'm not?" Rosa giggled again. We walked up to the small coffee shop. "I've never been here before," I admitted, admiring the beautiful Pokemon statue garden off to the side. "Leaf, like, lives here!" Rosa exclaimed. "Whenever she uploads pictures to Instagram, it's like this place is her backdrop!"

We went in and I was immediately greeted by amazing smells of muffins, sweet smelling wood, and defiantly coffee. Rosa leaned back and stretched. "It smells great in here!" Did she just read my mind?

I started looking at the neat little scenery going on around here. The tables were all small and looked like could only fit two people. People were lined up by the counter, asking what they wanted. What caught my eyes was the teen behind the counter.

He had jet black hair that was pretty messy, auburn eyes, and a bright smile. A light blush appeared one my face. This guy was cute!

I mentally smacked myself. _'Come on, Serena! You already think I guys cute and you're not even at school yet!'_

Straining to hear his voice, I could just barely hear him say, "… come again, please, ma'am." I smiled gently. He sounded polite and serene.

"Hey, Serena, there's Leaf!" Rosa exclaimed, disturbing my thoughts. I shook my head and looked to see Rosa was right. Sitting at a table near a window was Leaf and another girl. Leaf was in a pair of ripped skinny jeans with a black belt. She had a black tank top with a shiny Jolly Rodger on it, a necklace that had a lightning bolt on it, and shiny, black boots. Her long hair was in a ponytail, and with that sneer on her face, she looked _dangerous_! More likely, spelled with a capital D.

The girl next to her, however, was unknown. She looked really pretty in boot cut jeans and a silky gray shirt. Her light brown hair was down except for two pieces that were sticking up. Two yellow balls were holding them up, it looked like. Her blue eyes were full of kindness and playfulness, too.

Rosa waved. "Hey, Leaf!"

Leaf looked up from her English muffin and smiled when she saw us. "Rosa and Serena, how are you two?"

We walked over and pulled two chairs out from another table to sit with the two girls. "We're good," Rosa replied. Leaf nodded. "That's good news."

I glanced at the other girl, who was smiling warmly at us. Dang, these girls seemed like polar opposites! Leaf grinned. "This is my close friend- and has been my roommate for the past years- Jasmine. She's one of the nicest people you can meet at PA."

Leaf leaned closer to us. "But she does have a very, very bad attitude." Leaf and Jasmine laughed as if sharing a private joke.

Well, since I have such I big mouth, I blurted out. "How did you guys become friends?" They looked at me with puzzlement. I sweat dropped. "I mean, you two just look like complete opposites!"

Leaf crossed her arms and leaned her chair back. "Opposites attract." Jasmine smiled. "Well, you see, we met in our eighth grade year. I wanted the bed closest to the window but Leaf wanted that same one cause it was next to the air conditioner. Leaf was being a total bitch so I lost it and tackled her to the ground. That was when Leaf told me we'll get along just fine." Jasmine smiled in Leaf's direction. "And we did."

Rosa and I glanced at each other. I had to admit, I felt a little jealous. The closest person I had in my life was Rosa, and we are sisters now! Sad? Very.

"So!" Rosa said. "You wanted to tell us…"

Leaf's eyes closed for a second before she reopened them and smiled like a Seviper. "Yeah, we wanted to tell y'all about some things…" She and Jasmine exchanged evil looks before Jasmine leaned over to get something out of her bag.

She took out something that looked like a year book. "We have to tell you guys about some people before you even step foot at the academy!" Jasmine explained.

Rosa and I nodded. Excitement rushed through me. I couldn't wait to see who was cool and who wasn't. To tell you the truth, I was ready to become popular. I was miss lonely tomboy in Kalos but not anymore! This school was going to turn everything around for me.

Jasmine opened the book and flipped through some pages. "While she's doing that," Leaf said. "I'll tell you about the guy at the counter." She pointed her thumb at the cute, black haired boy. "His name is Ash Ketchum. He's been going to this school ever since the eighth grade, so he knows his way around."

Leaf leaned back in her seat again. "Star on the baseball team _and _is pretty good at football, too. Every girl wants him but he doesn't let that get to his head. Sweet, kind, energetic, and passionate. He's like the dream guy."

I looked at the boy named Ash again. I noticed two zigzag scars under both eyes. They were kind of cute…

Once the costumer he was severing left, he looked at me. Probably because I was burning holes in his head cause I was staring! He blinked at me before smiling. My whole body froze up. _'In, out. In, out.' _

Ash walked out from behind the counter and started walking toward us. My hands became clammy and my heart started beating faster. Why was he coming over here? Rosa seemed to notice that Ash was coming over to us, too.

"Hey," She said, pointing. "Look who's coming over!"

Leaf and Jasmine turned their heads while I stayed perfectly still. When Ash got to our table, he smiled at Rosa and me. "I noticed that you two got here after these two." His voice sounded like a brook. It just sounded right. "Would you two like anything?"

I didn't trust my voice at the moment. Rosa replied, "Do you guys have blueberry bagels?" Ash nodded and she continued. "I'll have that and a latte to go."

Ash nodded again then turned to me. _'Come on, Serena,' _I thought to myself. _'Just say what you want!' _"Uh, I'll have a sweet tea to go." Ash nodded for the third time. "I'll get those for you." He left, leaving me smiling at him, a blush on my face.

What was wrong with me, though? I didn't have feelings for him. I mean, I didn't even know his name until one second ago! But he was good looking. Very good looking.

"Ah-hem!" Leaf pretended to clear her throat. I shook my head, looking at Leaf with puzzlement. Leaf was staring at me with a raised eyebrow and a look that said, _'I know what you're thinking.' _

Pretending not to notice, I put my elbows on the table and leaned close. "Keep telling us," I told Jasmine. The two friends shared a look again before Jasmine pointed to a girl who looked about our age. She had red hair and blue eyes.

"This is Misty. You're guy's age and she is, like, the number one swimmer at our school. She's also good with tack, too," Jasmine explained.

Leaf crossed her arms. "Don't let that cute smile fool you. Misty is one tough cookie, and not one to mess with. Especially when she's with those other three…"

Rosa and I exchanged a puzzled look. Other three? Jasmine flipped one page and pointed to two pictures right next to each other. One was of an African American girl with wild purple hair. "That's Iris. She's a loud mouth with a big attitude. Captain of the girls basketball team." Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Most likely this year again. Anyway, like Misty, she doesn't have a nice attitude all the time."

Jasmine pointed to the girl in the next picture. This girl looked kind of pale and had blue hair. Her dark blue eyes were shining brightly but her smile was almost smug. "Dawn. You won't find a girl who knows more about fashion than her. She's probably going to be head cheerleader again."

Leaf snorted. "She's worse than Iris and Misty, too."

I was so wrapped up in the girls that I hadn't even noticed Ash coming over with our stuff. I jumped when he set the tea down. "T-thanks," I stuttered. Ash shrugged. "No prob." He glanced at Leaf and Jasmine. "Are you two torturing these girls?"

Leaf leaned her seat back again, her eyes darkening. "Watch yourself, Ketchum." Ash laughed, sending shivers of thrills down my back.

"We're telling them about the people they should watch out for at the academy," Jasmine explained.

Ash raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Are you two new?"

I was determined to answer this question. "Yes," I replied, shocked that I answered with a straight face. Ash stuffed his hands in his jeans before leaning down to whisper to me. "Well, I'm sorry. You seem like a sweet girl. Too sweet for the hell you're about to go to." Ash straightened and winked at the two of us. "I'll keep an eye out for y'all."

On that note he walked away, hands still in his pockets. I put a hand to my ear. It felt weird when he'd whispered in my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

"Don't even think about it."

I looked at Leaf, who tossing one of her Pokeballs up in the air and catching it. "What?" Leaf eyed me for a second before going back to tossing the ball. "I'm talking about Ash. You're looking at him with that lovey dovey look."

"Shut up!" I snapped quietly, worried that Ash might have heard that. I snuck a peak at the counter, and to my relief, he had put Beats on.

"You think he's cute?" Rosa asked me quietly. "Is that okay?" I asked her back. Rosa smiled sweetly. "I don't see why not."

"There is a problem," Leaf murmured. I snapped my head toward her. "Why?!" Jasmine pointed to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, and the prettiest smile. The weird thing was, it didn't look like she was even trying to be pretty but it looked like she knew she was.

Jasmine tapped her finger on the girl's face. "This is May. She's probably one of the most popular girls in school. Beautiful, sporty, and every guy wants her. She's everything a girl wants! But, her attitude is as sour a green apple."

Leaf sighed. "She's also the one Ash is dating."

My heart deflated. There was no way Ash would ever leave her for me. _'Wow. Where the hell did that come from?' _

Jasmine flipped through the pages until she fell on one with May, Dawn, Iris, and Misty. They all had on dresses, and their hair was done nicely. They looked like they were having the time of their lives; mouths open like they were laughing or screaming playfully, eyes full of happiness, and each of them holding flowers in their hands.

"Those four are the most popular girls at the academy," Jasmine explained. "Not to mention the bitchest," Leaf added bitterly.

Rosa took the year book from Jasmine and started flipping through the pages. I was sipping my sweet tea quietly as Jasmine put a hand on mine. She smiled sympathetically at me. "Sorry, Serena. But there are a lot of nice guys at the academy."

I like how she said nice instead of cute. Beauty is within not out. Ash could be a douche bag for all I know! I wasn't going to fantasize over someone I didn't even know!

"WOW!" Rosa shouted, making the few people in the café look at us. Leaf groaned while I sweat dropped. "Find something?"

Rosa slammed the year book on the table from her lap and pointed at a picture of Leaf with a boy with black hair and a boy with brown hair. The black haired boy had his hands wrapped around Leaf's waist while the brown haired boy was kissing her cheek.

Leaf's face lit up, Jasmine started giggling, and I stared with wide eyes. "Leaf, when was this?" Also, those guys were hot!

Leaf snatched the year book from Rosa. "That was last year at the last dance. Besides Jasmine, they're my best friends. The black haired one is Red and the brown haired one is Blue. We got drunk and someone snapped a photo of that." Leaf started cursing. "No one told me that was in there."

Rosa, Jasmine, and I laughed and then Leaf started laughing, too. After that, Jasmine pulled her phone out. "Hey, it's already ten. We should go before everyone starts getting there."

Leaf nodded and grabbed her bag. "Let's go, guys." Rosa and I stood up. We both still had our drinks when we walked toward the door. Leaf waved at Ash, who was still listening to his music. "See ya later, Ash."

Ash waved back, and I couldn't help but turn to look at him. His eyes caught mine before he smiled and waved at me. I smiled shyly before we got outside.

Rosa and I followed Leaf and Jasmine on our bikes until we got to two statues that had Lugia on the right and Ho-oh on the left. I stared at the statues for a second before pedaling on the dirt road. The view of a huge building came into view. Students were already out in front of it, greeting each other.

Leaf and Jasmine led us to several bike stops where a lot of bikes already were. The four of parked us together. Leaf grinned at Rosa and me.

"Welcome to PokeAcademy."

**A/N: Done! Also, if you haven't noticed, I'm switched some personalities for a while. Don't like? Then don't comment or read.**


	3. Chapter 3 Dorm 36

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: Dorm 36**

I stared at PokeAcademy with wide eyes. This didn't look like a school; it looked like a freaking college! Wow… I was breathless. Rosa was tense beside me and I knew she was feeling the same way.

"Why don't you two head on to the lobby?" Leaf suggested. "You'll get your dorms and a tour today. Text us at one, ok?" Leaf asked. We nodded and the two girls went in the building.

I glanced at Rosa. "Know where the lobby is?"

Rosa shook her head. "Nope." She looked around. "Should we ask someone?" "And look completely stupid?" I demanded. "No. We can-"

"Having trouble?"

Rosa and I turned around to see a boy about Rosa's age- fifteen- standing there with a bag. He had an afro that was dark blue, and his hands were stuffed in his pockets. I opened my mouth to reply but Rosa beat me to it. "Yes!"

He chuckled. "New kids, I'm assuming." He nodded his head to the building. "I'll take you to the lobby." Rosa clasped her hands together. "Thank you!" The teen smiled smugly. "No problem. I have to go there anyway. My names Hugh, by the way."

"I'm Rosa, and this is my older sister Serena."

I waved awkwardly. "Hey." Hugh nodded my way. "Hi, Serena. Nice to meet you both." He started walking toward PokeAcademy again. "Let's go."

Glancing at Rosa, I saw her cheeks darken and she ran her fingers through her hair. "We're coming, Hugh!" Rosa dashed to catch up with Hugh leaving me watching her. My sister finding her first crush? I smiled at that thought and started walking.

"WATCH OUT!"

I spun around to see who'd said that just as a girl with short blonde hair crashed into me. I fell on my butt, dirt flying around me.

"Hey," I growled to the girl who'd bumped into me. She gasped. "Oh, my Arceus! I'm so sorry! I should watch where I'm going."

She lent me her hand and I gladly took it. I wiped the dirt off my red skirt. "Yeah, you should." I know what Rosa would say right now; "Be nice to people and make some friends!"

Sighing, I shrugged. "Don't worry about it. My name's Serena." The girl smiled. "I'm Bianca! I was trying to hurry to meet one of my friends."

"Oh, okay."

I looked at Bianca. She had short blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing light blue jeans, green sandals, and a short sleeve, lime green V-neck. Dang, this girl clearly loved the color green. Suddenly, a girl with long brown hair that was in a messy, high ponytail grabbed Bianca's arm.

"Hey!" The girl said cheerfully. Bianca looked at the girl and her eyes became wide. "Hilda!" They hugged leaving me watching them. I was feeling pretty awkward.

They broke away from each other with smiles on their faces. Hilda was wearing shorts that showed off some pretty impressive legs, a black and white tank, and a pink and white baseball cap. Not only did she look like a dead on tomboy but she also looked like someone who was ready to fight. Hilda must have finally noticed me because she turned to me with wide blue eyes.

"Is this a friend of yours?"

I glanced at Bianca. It would be nice to have a friend but the only thing I knew about Bianca was that she loved the color green. And wasn't the most graceful thing in the world.

A slow smile spread across Bianca's lips. "Yes. I just met her. This is Serena." I stared at Bianca for a moment, surprised that she'd called me a friend before looking at Hilda. "Yeah, nice to meet you."

Hilda waved. "I'm Hilda. I'm a sophomore this year. What about you?"

"Junior," I replied. Bianca gave a tiny gasp. "Me too! Wouldn't that be cool if we were in some classes together?" I put on a fake smile. "Yeah, that would be nice."

It looked like Hilda was about to say something to Bianca when someone cut her off. "Hey, Serena!" I turned my head to see Hugh and Rosa waiting by the front door to PokeAcademy. "Are you coming or what?" Hugh asked with a hand on his hip.

A blushed because people had started looking my way since he'd practically screamed that across the school yard. "I should go." Hilda laughed. "That may be a good idea."

Realizing how awkward it was getting, I started to walk toward Hugh and Rosa when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Bianca. "Hey," She said. "I'm going to give you my number, ok?" Before I could even reply she whipped out a sharpie and wrote a number on my hand. She finished and put it away, smiling at me. "There. You better text me. I think you'd be cool to hang out with."

Shocked, I stared at the number then back at Bianca and then back again. No one's ever given me their number before…

"Thanks, Bianca. I'll text you later today, I guess." Bianca smiled. "Great! Now I'd go get your dorm number now." She waved to me as she walked back toward Hilda. "See you later!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Serena!" Rosa groaned as we were walking in the sophomore halls. "You don't need to walk me to my dorm!"

"Well, I am. I just want to see your dorm, ok?" I could tell she was annoyed but oh well. If Leaf wasn't going to act like the big sister, then I was.

Rosa was in dorm number 14. It looked like it was turning out to be the last door on the first floor, which was buzzing with excitement. The first and second floor were for the freshman and sophomore, the third and fourth were for the juniors, and the fifth and sixth were for the seniors.

When we got to the dorm number 14, a girl with pink hair was trying her hardest to push a desk away from one of the beds.

Rosa and I rushed in to help her. The three of us pushed the heavy desk away from the bed and the girl flopped down on it. "Thanks," She panted. "I didn't know it would be that heavy!"

"Don't mention it," I said. "I'm Serena." Rosa gave me a smile, and for a moment, I felt kind of proud. "I'm Rosa. I'm gonna be in this dorm."

The girl smiled. "Glad to know someone nice is going to be in here. I'm Yhancy, nice to meet you!" Yhancy looked at me with a curious expression. "Are you a sophomore, too?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm a junior."

Yhancy gasped. "That means you're going to be with the most popular girls in the whole academy!" I glanced at Rosa, hoping to catch her eye, but she was staring at Yhancy still. "Do you mean May, Dawn, Iris, and Misty?" She asked. The pink haired girl nodded before fishing something out of her white bag. It looked like year book. Arceus, did every student have one here?

Yhancy flipped to a page before showing us. It was one of the May, Dawn, and Misty but Iris wasn't with them. They had on sexy bathing suits and big smiles. "This was at the freshmen pool party two years back. It was apparently before Iris came, so she's the newest recruit."

I broke my eyes away from the pretty girls, trying to push down the nagging feeling of wanting to be part of their clique. "How come they're in so many pictures?"

Yhancy gave me a look that said 'duh!'. "Because," She started, laying the book on the desk we'd just moved. "If new students see pictures of beautiful people having fun then they'll want to participate in more fun stuff. When they pay for their tickets it gives the school more money."

Or maybe there were so many pictures because those four girls were the only ones who seemed to have a life.

Whoa, where did that come from?

Not wanting to stay and talk about the four girls any more, I hugged Rosa. "I'll see you later, I guess." Rosa winked at me. "Remember, make some friends!"

Yeah, so far I'm friends with a girl who loves the color green and is clumsy, and one who seems to know a little too much about a certain group of girls. And then there was that possibility of Ash…

After I said goodbye again to Rosa and then to Yhancy, I left the dorm and started my way to the stairs so I could get to my dorm. Of course, I got lost and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry," I said quickly, embarrassment smacking me in the face. "That's okay, we all make mistakes."

That voice…

Oh, my Arceus, I bumped into Ash! There he was standing, messy black hair and all. A blush appeared on my face as I stared at him. He smiled at me then narrowed his eyes, looking at me with intensity. "Hey," He said, smiling again. "You were that girl at the café!"

My heart started beating really fast. He remembered me. "Yeah," I murmured. "My names Serena." Ash pondered on my name. Nodding, he winked at me. "Serena… that's a nice name."

I blushed again. "T-thanks."

Ash chuckled. "No problem." There was a long pause of awkward silence until Ash broke that silence. "Are you lost?"

I shuffled my feet in embarrassment. "No, well, yes. I'm trying to get to my dorm." I didn't want to meet Ash's gaze because he probably thought I was some girl who didn't know how to do anything! But when I did meet his eyes, they were full of kindness.

"Sure," He said, sliding my bag from my shoulder. He put the bag on his own shoulder before asking, "What's the number?"

"Thirty-six."

"Hmm, no kidding! You're a couple dorms from mine!"

I totally forgot that guys and girls shared hallways. "Cool," I exclaimed, happy that he would be somewhere near me.

"Come on," Ash said. I smiled and followed him. It was quiet like an awkward for a while until I broke the silence. "So, is it you're first day here for the year?"

"No," Ash replied. "I've been here for three days so far. Today's the deadline and I don't like to push that."

"Oh," I said, feeling kind of stupid. I brushed a piece of honey colored hair out of my face just as Ash stopped. "Well, here we are."

Dorm thirty- six stood behind him with the door closed. He handed me my bag and I smiled at him. "Thanks, Ash." Ash winked and grinned that toothy grin I was starting to fall for. "Any time, Serena. Maybe I can walk you to breakfast tomorrow?"

A blush appeared on my cheeks making me look away. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

We shared a smiled right before someone from behind the door screamed. "NOOOO! I will _not _have this filth in my dorm!"

Ash and I glanced at exchanged an uncertain look just before another girl screamed back. "It isn't your dorm! Besides if you can have your glitter and pink then I can have my country!"

"Good luck," Ash murmured to me. I watched him leave, walking back downstairs. Turning back to my new dorm, I put my hand on the door knob, wondering if it was safe to go in. Finally, I opened the door, and found myself in a battlefield.

On the left was a girl with blue hair in a ponytail. She was wearing booty shorts and a strapless pink shirt. I recognized that girl to be Dawn! In front of her was a Pokemon that looked like a Buneary. Her Pokemon even had a little pink vest on. Sheesh, talk about fashion alert. On the right side of the room was a girl with boot cut jeans, a baggy softball shirt, and a baseball cap and tennis shoes on. Her dark red hair was in a low ponytail and her purple eyes were glowing bright with anger. A Purrlion was in front of her on its back paws.

That wasn't the only crazy thing. On the side of the room Dawn was standing on, it was pink! On the other side it was brown and red.

Dawn crossed her arms and a smug smile replaced her gritted teeth. "Whatever. I'm not gonna waste my time on you, Tomboy." The girl with red hair looked like she was about to burst… at least until she saw me. The anger died from her eyes and her fists relaxed.

"Uh, hi," I said awkwardly.

Purrlion glanced at its trainer while Buneary crossed its arms and looked a lot like its trainer. Dawn raised an eyebrow at me then gasped. "Oh, my Arceus!" She pranced over to me, her blue hair swinging back and forth. She grabbed the hymn of my skirt. "This is just _totally_ amazing! Where did you get this?"

"Uh…" I glanced at the other girl, who was leaning against the wall with her Purrlion on her shoulder. They were both staring at me with intensity. Feeling a little uneasy, I looked back at Dawn, who was still staring at my outfit. "I don't remember. I don't normally go shopping."

Ooo, that was the wrong thing to say in front of Dawn apparently. Her blue eyes widened, and she let go of my skirt. She rolled her shoulders back and put her hands on her hips. She drew in a breath and closed her eyes.

The girl with red hair laughed and walked over to me. She put an arm around me, staring at Dawn with amusement. "Told you I'm not the only one who doesn't like shopping." "Purr!" Purrlion agreed.

Well, now, I didn't say I didn't like going shopping. But I wasn't going to correct her. She had a hard grip on my shoulder so I assumed she was a pretty tough cookie.

Finally Dawn opened her eyes. "I-" But she was interrupted by her phone buzzing. She took an iPhone out of her pocket with a Victoria Secret phone case on it. She gasped. "She's here!" Buneary jumped on Dawn's shoulder. She stared at the girl and me for a second before heading for the door. "I'll talk to you Tomboys later!" On that note, she was going.

The girl finally let go of my shoulder. "I'm so sorry about her," She said. "She's a bitch, like most girls here."

I shrugged. "That's okay. I'm Serena, by the way."

The girl walked over to the bunk bed that I assumed I would be sharing with her. She sat on the bottom bunk, and placed Purrlion in her lap. "Esmeralda. This is Night." Night purred when its trainer said its name. I smiled. "Nice to meet you two." I looked at the other side of the room. "I'm guessing you and Dawn don't get along, huh?"

Esmeralda growled. "Nope. She's not my type." I laughed a little. Esmeralda got up and stretched. She grabbed a blue sweatshirt from the floor with a bunch of other clothes. "I'm going to the battlefield. I need to burn off some steam before we can actually talk. Come with?"

I hesitated. "No thanks. I just wanna unpack, if that's cool." She gave me a thumbs up. "Just don't put anything on Dawn's side of the room. She'll go nuts." Esmeralda and Night left, leaving a very confused me. I leaned against the wall and ran my fingers through my hair. I just got here and I've already made two possible friends, a possible enemy, and a cute boy that I think I'm falling for. All this has happened and it's not even noon yet!

This was gonna be a very interesting school year, I could tell.

**A/N: Done! That took way to long. Before anyone asks, Esmeralda is my OC and not the Disney girl. She's based off of me for several reasons. I've looked up to the Disney girl as a role model, I'm part gypsy, and it means emerald, which is my birthstone. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I don't know how often I will post cause exams are coming up and I've been cramming. Bear with me cause summer is only 21 days away for my school!**


	4. Chapter 4 Serena meets the Pokegirls

**A/N: Chapter 4! This is the day after Serena met Esmeralda and Dawn. Enjoy! I only own Esmeralda and her Pokemon names. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4 Serena meets the PokeGirls**

A light rain had started to fall the next morning as I was getting dressed for the first day of classes. Dawn was still asleep and Esmeralda was in the shower that was super tiny! I suppressed a yawn as I tugged on a white blouse. I had on a white skirt with yellow flower patterns on it.

Night was still asleep on Esmeralda's unmade bed when the dark haired girl came out of the bathroom. She had on blue jeans and a blue and white shirt with some Pokemon with the Aurora Borealis behind it. Her dark red hair was down, almost dripping wet.

"Morning," She said, nodding to me. "Same to you," I said back.

Night finally stirred when Esmeralda sat on the edge of her bed. The dark type growled but was silenced by the sharp look Esmeralda gave it.

I walked into the bathroom to do my hair. "So, what classes do you have today?" I asked. "Pokemon training, Algebra II, French, History, Biology, and Language Arts," She called. "Pokemon Training?" I asked, puzzled.

"You'll have to take it," Esmeralda explained. "It's mandatory for all students so you can practice battle training."

I sighed silently. To be honest, I didn't really like Pokemon battles that much. I had Pokemon but I didn't normally battle with them. I finished putting my hair in a bun but letting a few strands fall down. I walked out of the bathroom to see Esmeralda swinging her bag over her shoulder. She took out a Pokeball and recalled Night before turning to me.

"I can show you where the cafeteria is."

I nodded with a smile on my face. "Thanks. I kind of forgot from yesterday." Yesterday, Rosa and I had texted Leaf at one like she said. Leaf and Jasmine showed us around for about three hours. There was just too much information for me to take in all at once!

When Esmeralda opened the door, I grew confused. "Shouldn't we wake Dawn up?" Esmeralda laughed. "She- along with the rest of that clique- love to show up late so they can get all this attention."

She led me out the door, slamming it behind me. "If you ask me, they get enough attention as it is." "Oh." Was the only word I could get out.

Esmeralda led me through the halls until we got to a place that had a lot of glass windows. "Welcome to the commons," She said with fake enthusiasm. We opened the doors and I was greeted by the smell of French toast. It smelled amazing!

Kids everywhere were either getting their food or sitting with their friends. I saw Ash with three other guys. One had purple hair, another had brown, and the other one had a dark green. Four other guys went over to them. One was wearing a baseball cap backwards, another had bright green hair, another guy had navy hair that went to the bottom of his neck, and the last guy had a white hat on that kind of looked like his hair.

"That's pretty much the whole baseball team," Esmeralda explained. "Ash, Paul, Trip, Gold, Cheren, Drew, Gary, and Brendan."

I found myself staring at Ash again. He caught my eye and waved to me. I smiled shyly. "I'm assuming you two already know each other," Esmeralda mused.

"You could say that."

Esmeralda chuckled before continuing. "The table right next to the jock's table belongs to-"

Before she could finish, the doors swung open. The cafeteria became very quiet, besides the few people who'd started whispering. Esmeralda and I turned to see four girls standing by the door. I recognized Dawn in booty shorts-again- and a blue tank with pink stripes. Her blue hair was in another ponytail.

The three other girls must have been May, Misty, and Iris. Their skins were flawless, their eyes were beautiful, and their lips were polished. Iris had on dark blue shorts, and was showing off some pretty impressive legs. She had a purple sweatshirt on but she still looked good. Her purple hair was in its normal hairstyle. Misty had on light blue caprices, and a pale yellow shirt that was a little too high. Her orange hair was in its sideways ponytail. The three of them looked a little normal. Then there was May…

Her brown hair was being held in a low ponytail but a red bandana. She had on red skinny jeans, black boots, a short sleeve black shirt with a red symbol on it that looked like Breaking Benjamin's band logo. The sleeves of her shirt were strapped back, like someone with a softball jersey may do. Her lips were curved in a smile that seemed to say that she was in charge. Her sapphire blue eyes were glowing, too. May looked completely stunning. It was official; there was no way Ash would ever leave May for someone like me. Not that I cared if he did or not but still.

Esmeralda whistled. "Wow, look at them."

I nodded. "Yeah. They look-" I stopped when Esmeralda tensed. The dark red head sighed and shook her head. "Of course every kid here has to watch them." She started walking to a table but I was left staring at them. May and the others walked straight over to Ash and the baseball team. I watched with bile rising in my throat as May and Ash hugged, right before kissing. When they broke away, May caught my eyes and I quickly walked away.

Wow, what kind of person watches a couple kiss? That's right; a pervert. Looking around desperately for Esmeralda, I saw her sitting with a yellow haired guy, a dark blue haired girl, a pink haired boy, and a green haired boy.

I walked over cautiously, not so sure if I was invited to sit with them or not. Esmeralda watched me as I walked over. "Guys, this is my roommate, Serena. Serena." She pointed to the guy with yellow hair. "This is Max."(A/N: If you haven't guessed, that's not May's bro. All these guys are my OC's.)

Max started to beat on the table. "Hello pretty lady!"

I glanced at Esmeralda, who sweat dropped. "Max can be quiet the pervert sometimes." Max made a clicking noise with his tongue. I gave him a sharp look, and he instantly frowned. "You found another girl just like you?"

Before either of us could reply, the dark blue haired girl rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to him, Serena. Come take this seat next to me." I sat down next to her. "I'm Rebecca, nice to meet you." "Hi, Rebecca."

Esmeralda nodded. "The guy with the pink hair is Caleb, who can get very obnoxious." Caleb snorted. "Not as obnoxious _some _people."

I was kind of confused about that statement but decided not to say anything else. "And this guy," Esmeralda said, pointing to the guy with green hair next to her. "Is Skyler."

Skyler smiled at me. "Nice to meet you."

"WHAT?!" Max exclaimed. "Esmeralda, you're not even going to tell that you and Skyler are an item?" He asked with a huge smirk on his face. Skyler's face turned red while Esmeralda's blue eyes turned into fire.

Rebecca and I laughed at Esmeralda and Max. Just then, I saw that girl with blonde hair walk in. Bianca; that was her name!

Bianca's hair was in cute pigtails; she had orange shorts on, a white shirt, and a green blouse that showed some parts of the white undershirt. She was wearing the same green and orange shoes from yesterday but this time, she had on white, shin high socks.

Somehow she looked different, and I think I know why. I think it was because she wasn't smiling. Bianca didn't look happy at all! Instead she looked sad and miserable.

'_I wonder what happened to her.' _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was sitting in biology- second period-, and I was struggling not to fall asleep. I knew that the first day was mainly just going over rules and stuff, but this teacher made it sooooo boring!

Sighing, I continued to doodle in my notebook. I was drawing a new dress that I thought would look amazing on a girl with red hair. Of course, I doubt that girl would ever wear a dress but still.

"Is that a new line of fashion?"

My head snapped toward the girl next to me. Of course, the girl sitting at my science lab wasn't just any girl; it was Iris. She still had her purple sweatshirt on, and her purple hair was still in its same style as this morning.

The question had startled me. This wasn't any of kind of new line. "Oh, no. I wanna be a designer when I'm older, so I'm always drawing new designs."

"That's so cool!" Iris exclaimed.

"Quiet in the back!" Our teacher snapped. I couldn't help but notice the dark glare that Iris gave him before turning back to me. "I mean," She said in a quieter tone. "I love to look at original!"

Was there a hint of challenge in her voice? Meh, I don't know. I handed her my notebook. Iris started to flip through the pages, her eyes getting brighter each time she saw a new design. "Holy, Arceus. You are really good at this."

I blushed at the compliment. "Thanks."

"No, I mean, you're _really _good. I bet you could get far with this talent!" Iris exclaimed quietly. We smiled at each other for a moment. "I'm Iris, by the way," She said.

I'd forgotten that I just knew her name from other people. "I'm Serena." Iris smiled and nodded. "Nice name."

The bell rang, and Iris gave me back my notebook. I quickly grabbed my red book bag and was about to bolt but Iris put a hand on my shoulder. "Do you have battling next?" She asked.

When I nodded, she smiled even wider. "Well, so do I." She started to lead me out the science room. "There are some other girls I want you to meet."

Iris led me into the busy hallway just as Dawn and Misty walked out of the room that I think was meant for choir. "Iris!" Dawn exclaimed. Iris waved at her. "Hey, Dawn. Misty." She led me over to the other two girls. Dawn stared at me with a blunt expression. "I know you, you're my roommate."

I nodded shyly. "That's me."

Misty crossed her arms. "Why's she with you, Iris?" Iris snorted. "Oh, drop the act, Misty. Serena here is an amazing clothes designer! I was looking at some sketches she has and they're amazing!"

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "So you want to hang out with us?" She asked me. My eyes became wide, but I remembered I had to stay calm. The problem was that I'd never really hung out with any cool kids before.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind."

Iris smiled brightly. "Great! Let's just go get May, and then we can go to the next class."

The four of us walked in the center of the hall, and I couldn't help but smiled proudly as kids everywhere started to shrink away from us.

'_Looks like someone has a new reputation,'_ I thought happily.

"I'm gonna be honest," Iris started. "I think you and May are the best designers I've ever met." Surprise hit me like a wave. "May's a designer, too?"

Misty nodded. "Yeah. Haven't you seen the dresses we've worn before?" Dawn smacked the orange haired girl's arm. "Of course she hasn't! She's new to this school!" But now that Misty's mentioned it, the pictures that I've seen of them with dresses on have been very different. It was a really good different, too.

Just then, I saw May and Ash come out of a classroom. May saw us, and waved. Her eyes rested on me for a second before asking, "Who's this?"

"This is Serena," Iris explained. "I met her in biology today and she's really cool. I think we should hang out with her."

May stared at me up and down before shrugging. "I don't care. She dresses with style." "Thanks?" I glanced at Ash and smiled a little. "Hey, Ash." "Hi, Serena."

I stared at him for a second. He remembered me? Again? May raised an eyebrow. "You two know each other?" Ash nodded. "Yeah. I helped her find her dorm yesterday." May gave me a sharp look before smiling. "Well, I'm glad you guys are friends."

Arceus, this girl was kind of confusing. "Coming, May?" Dawn asked. "I'll catch up," She replied. "Ash and I have some catching up to do." She grinned devilishly at her boyfriend before smacking him in the ass. Ash smiled sheepishly, took her hand, and walked her away from us. She turned and winked at us, and the three girls started to giggle.

"They make such a cute couple!" Iris exclaimed.

I put on a sour smile. "Yeah, they do."

Inside, I really wanted to be in May's spot right now.

**A/N: Sorry everyone. SOL's were this week and I've been cramming. Schools almost out and then I'll be uploading more. **


	5. Chapter 5 Battle Class

**A/N: This chapter isn't going to be that long. There is battling. Yay! I only own my OC's! Enjoy this chapter. Btw- for those of you who are here because of Amourshipping, just hold on. I promise there will be tons in the future!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5. Battle Class**

"Umbreon; quick use dark pulse!"

"Counter it with ice beam, Froslass!"

Iris, Misty, Dawn, and I had gone out to our battling class where we saw that guy named Gary battling the guy with purple hair named Paul. Both of their eyes were shining with battle spirit. Their Pokemon attacked, and dust engulfed the field.

When the dust cleared, both of the boys' Pokemon still stood. Their Pokemon were shaking a little but their eyes were glowing.

"Wow, Paul and Gary have potential," I murmured. My gaze flicked to a man that had blond hair. "Battle off!" He called. "Who's that?" I asked.

"That's our teacher: Volkner," Iris replied. "What?!" I asked, finding that hard to believe. "Yeah, this class is taught by college students so…" I guess that kind of made sense. Gary and Paul were now glaring at one another.

"You're lucky the battle was called," Gary said with a smug grin on his face. "If it wasn't, Umbreon and I would've smoked you two!"

Paul smirked. "Keep dreaming!" The two boys glared at each other until Volkner walked between them. "That's enough out of both of you! You can resume this battle when we have free battle time." I was about to ask Iris what that was but figured I'd learn soon enough. Volkner turned to us, smiling like an idiot.

"Girls! You're back!"

I smiled but glanced at the three girls, who had gleeful smiles on their faces. Dawn put a hand on her hip and put all her weight on her left leg. "Hey, Volkner! Miss us?"

The way she was standing and saying that… it gave me chills a little. Misty smiled sweetly. "Of course he missed us!We've got to be, like, his favorite students!"

Volkner started walking towards us, his smile widening when he saw me. "You must be Serena. I heard I was getting a new student." He stretched his hand out to mine. "Call me Volkner." I smiled back and took his hand. "Nice to meet you."

The door opened and I turned to see a lot of kids pour in. I saw Esmeralda and her friend Tyler come in along with Bianca, Hilda, and Rosa even! Ash and May were behind them. My insides squirmed when I saw them holding hands.

The bell rang soon after that. Volkner nodded. "Alright. For those of you who've had me before, you know the drill. But I do see some new faces," He said, looking at me then at Rosa. Rosa caught my eye and waved at me. I smiled at her.

"In my class, I will be observing you as you battle; watching to see if you master in attack-" Ash's head went up. "Defense-" Bianca's head went up. "Or speed." Esmeralda's head went up. "You will battle classmates," Volkner went on. "I will assign you a battle partner that you battle with during the first fifteen minutes of class. After that, well, that's when the real stuff begins."

Volkner walked to a messy desk and pulled out a piece of paper. "When I call you and your partner's names, just walk over to one of the stadiums."

I wondered who I would be paired up with. I didn't want someone too hard but I didn't want someone too easy. May kissed Ash's cheek before she breezed on over to us. "Hey," She whispered. "Heeey," Dawn, Misty, and Iris all whispered back.

"Okay, so Esmeralda will be with Iris," Volkner started. I watched as Esmeralda started over to the first stadium, throwing a please help me look to Tyler. "Paul will be with Dawn." Dawn gave an excited yelp and ran over to the stadium. Paul raised an eyebrow at her happiness and walked over there with more control.

"Misty will be with Bianca, Rosa will be with Tyler, Hilda will be with Hilbert, May will be with Brendan, Serena will be with Ash…"

I didn't hear any of the other names because, well, mine was called. WITH ASH! I slowly turned to walk to the stadium just as a hand landed on my shoulder. I turned to see Ash standing behind me, a smile across his face. "Hey, partner. Ready to battle?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Let's do it!" We both ran on two different sides of the stadium. "You can bring out your first Pokemon," Ash said. "Fine. Go, Houndoom!" The dark and fire type came from its Pokeball and howled.

"Hound!"

Ash smiled. "Nice one. Alright, Totodile, you're up first!" The water type came from its Pokeball and gave a bounce in the air.

"Okay, Houndoom, start it off with a faint attack!" I ordered. Houndoom disappeared for a second before reappearing next to Totodile. My Pokemon slammed its head right into Ash's Totodile. The blue thing went flying. "Totodile, you ok?" Ash asked.

Totodile stood up and nodded. "Okay, use water gun!" Water shot from Totodile's mouth, heading full speed toward Houndoom. Determination hit me like a wave. "Houndoom, counter it with iron tail!"

"Hound-doom!" Houndoom sprang in midair and slammed its iron tail right into the water gun, making the water disappear. "Now use faint attack again!"

Houndoom did the same thing it did the first time it used it only this time, it ended differently. "Totodile, quickly grab onto Houndoom with ice fang!" Ash yowled. Before I could do anything, Totodile bit down hard on Houndoom's shoulder. My Pokemon roared in pain as ice covered its shoulder.

"Houndoom!" I called out desperately. "Great job!" Ash exclaimed. "Use water gun!" "Dodge!" But it was too late. The water gun crashed into Houndoom sending the poor Pokemon spiraling. Houndoom landed with a thump near me. "Houndoom, get up!" I pleaded.

Red eyes opened, and I knew we weren't finished yet. Houndoom shakily got up, and then let out a defining roar. "Are you ready now, Houndoom?" I asked, pride surging through me. Houndoom was a fighter. Houndoom replied with a sharp bark. "Great! Now run up to Totodile!"

Houndoom was one of my fastest Pokemon. When it ran, all you could really see was a flash of black and red. "Totodile, counter it with head-butt!" Ash called.

The two Pokemon were running towards each other in full speed. The two were about to hit until I screamed, "Thunder fang!"

Houndoom slammed its teeth down on Totodile, electricity shocking the water type. Totodile yowled out in pain while Ash screamed, "Totodile!" When Houndoom let go, Totodile fell to the ground. "Totodile, get up, please!" Ash begged. Totodile did, its legs shaking.

Ash grinned at me. "You're not half bad." I winked. "I was going to say the same thing about you." Ash laughed. "We'll just see how you handle this one. Totodile, water gun, full blast!"

Excitement flared through me. "Houndoom, black flamethrower!"

Both of Pokemon attacked. The black flamethrower hit the water gun at equal speed. They clashed, a bright light starting to ignite from the two attacks.

"DON'T GIVE UP!" Ash and I screamed in unison, encouraging our Pokemon with equal passion. Smoke exploded from it, and the attacks faltered. Totodile and Houndoom both had scratches and marks all over them. We'd made such a loud explosion that other students were now starting to watch us.

Ash's gaze looked surprised when he stared at me. I grinned. "You weren't expecting me to be such a hard opponent, were you?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip.

Ash shook his head. "Actually, no."

"That's it!" Volkner announced. "Battle off for Ash and Serena!" Ash and I smiled at each other before we walked to the center of the stadium and shook hands. His hand was warm as it held mine. "That was a great battle, Serena. I haven't that much of a challenge ever since last school year."

I smiled brightly at him. "It's hard to find trainers like you in the Kalos region."

We smiled at each other for a moment before I walked over to Houndoom. "That was a great battle," I praised. "You deserve a rest." I recalled my Houndoom and noticed Ash had done the same with his Totodile.

Volkner was walking towards us, clapping his hands. "That was an amazing battle!" He exclaimed. I blushed at the compliment. He looked at Ash. "I've seen it from you but you've really taken out every trainer here!" Volkner turned to me. "But you! I've never seen anyone with your skills!"

I shrugged, still blushing. "That really wasn't skill." Volkner shook his head. "Of course it was!" Looking around, he took out two flyers. "How would you two like to represent PokeAcademy in one of the contests later in the year?"

"WHAT?!" I asked, totally shocked that already teachers were thinking about this. Volkner nodded. "If we can combine your skills into a double performance, why, you two could be invincible!"

"Wow." I stared at Ash, waiting for him to say something, but he looked just about as shocked as I did. "Thanks, Volkner," He said, taking the flyers. He hand one to me, but before I could read it, the doors opened, and a girl with brown hair in two braids falling over her shoulders was standing there.

"Volkner!" She called, running over to him. She had black shorts that looked like spandex on and an oversized red hoodie with a Pokeball on it. "Lyra," Volkner started. "What's wrong?"

The girl named Lyra stared at him with wide eyes. I stared at Ash for a second, fear starting to make my heart beat faster. Ash glanced down at me and saw my widened eyes. He touched my hand with his and I felt myself start to relax.

Lyra drew in a shaky breath before yowling, "Two Pokemon- which I've never seen before- are outside battling! They look so powerful; it looks like they could destroy the school!"

**A/N: Cliffhanger? I'm sorry about the late delay. I'm just really into my Warriors fanfic right now but I'm trying guys, just hang on.**


	6. Chapter 6 Small Lunar Wing

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry that I'm so late in uploading this. I've been into Warriors lately and I've been working on that fanfiction instead. But here we are! Slight Amourshipping in this chapter. I don't own Pokemon only my OC's.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6 Small Lunar Wing **

"Two strange Pokemon?" Ash echoed, staring at Lyra in confusion. Lyra nodded. "Yeah. I've never seen them before!"

Students started talking loudly, wondering which Pokemon it could be. I glanced at Ash and noticed he looked just as confused as I felt. Shrugging, I walked closer to Lyra. I had to admit, when I noticed at Ash was following me, I felt pretty special. "Lyra!" I called.

Lyra turned to look at me. "What did the two Pokemon look like?" I asked.

Lyra stopped for a second to think. "Let's see… one of them looked really pretty; it was mostly pink, silver, and yellow. There was this thing that looked like a crescent moon on its head." Her eyes became wide again, and the color seemed to drain from her face. "The other one…" She shivered. Fear sent a shiver running down my spine. Could a Pokemon be that scary that it made-

Just then, an idea came to me. "Lyra, did this Pokemon have one blue eye that was bright? Was it black, red and kind of creamy?" When Lyra just stared at me, I sighed. "Was it floating?"

Lyra nodded. "Yeah."

Turning to Ash, I said. "I know which two Pokemon were out there." Before Ash could reply, Volkner rushed in front of him. "You do?" I nodded. "They're legendary Pokemon."

With narrowed eyes, Volkner nodded. "Okay. Lyra, take us to the spot. Serena, you come, too. You seem to know a lot about these two." Okay, I wouldn't say that, and I really didn't want to see them but that all changed when Ash put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm coming, too." I met his eyes, and he winked. "We wouldn't want you getting hurt, would we?"

A light blush touched my cheeks. I smiled and nodded. Volkner crossed his arms. "Fine." He turned to Lyra. "Lead us to where the fighting was." Lyra nodded just as Volkner turned back to his class. "Just continue your battling while we're gone. This shouldn't take long."

Then we were gone.

As we were running down the halls, Ash gave me a quizzical look. "Which two Pokemon are they?" Keeping my head straight, I replied. "I'm almost positive the pink one is Cresselia." I narrowed my eyes as I thought about the other one.

"But the black one… I think that one is Darkrai."

Lyra led us outside, where it was raining harder. Several students were standing outside, too. I think Red and Blue were outside but I couldn't tell. Other than the few kids, no else was outside.

Ash sweat dropped. "Maybe they left?"

Lyra looked around. "They were right here! Look-" She didn't need to finish; the fountain in the middle of the school yard was completely destroyed. Ash's eyes became wide, and I felt his hand touch mine. "Who would've done this?"

Volkner narrowed his eyes. Then he looked over to the group of kids that were standing around, all with shocked and puzzled looks on their faces. "Hey, Gold," Volkner called. A boy with black hair and a cap on backwards walked over. "What happened?" Volkner demanded.

Gold sweat dropped. "Well, there was this cry and all of a sudden this pink Pokemon came whipping through. It was followed by this black thing that looked really scary. Then, the pink thing turned around and used moon blast. The black Pokemon dodged it then used dark pulse. The pink thing crashed into the fountain. After that, well, Lyra ran in to tell you. But the pink thing did one more attack before leaving. We don't know where the black one went."

I looked at the fountain. It was completely destroyed, but I couldn't tell which Pokemon crashed into it. Suddenly, something green caught my eye. I made a dash for the broken fountain, kneeling down next to it. "Hey."

I turned around to see a girl with sky blue hair walking over. She had on skinny jeans, a red shirt, and a white jacket. Her hood was up, but her blue hair was still sticking out. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I saw something green over here," I explained. I was right! A small green wing was stuck between two bricks on the fountain. I carefully picked it up, looking over it. There was no doubt about it now; the pink Pokemon had to be Cresselia. "It was Cresselia!" I exclaimed.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "How do you know?"

I showed her the green wing. "This belongs to it! It falls off of it when it sheds," I explained. Volkner and Ash seemed to have noticed that I found something because they rushed over. "What is it?" Ash asked. I showed him the wing. "A lunar wing," I said. "It comes from Cresselia."

Ash flashed me a smile. "You were right, Serena!"

I nodded. I gave the lunar wing to Volkner. "Here. Can you take it to some-"

"What in Arceus's name is going on out here?" A female voice asked. Ash, the blue haired girl, and I all stood up quickly, Volkner standing up more slowly. The woman walking toward us was wearing a tight black dress and black boots. She had long blonde hair that was in a ponytail. Her brown eyes were narrowed as she looked at all of us.

The scary thing about her was that there was a huge Garchomp behind her. The blue haired girl winced. "Miss Cynthia," She murmured. "Who?" I whispered. "Miss Cynthia. She's the principle here and she's not that nice." The girl shivered. "Especially with her big and scary Garchomp."

I started at Miss Cynthia. She looked mad when she saw the broken fountain, and for a second, I thought she was going to blame this on us. Miss Cynthia turned to Gold and the other students standing away from the fountain. "Get back to class." They didn't hesitate. Turning back to us, she growled. "What happened to my fountain?!"

Ash's gaze darkened and he whispered to the girl and me. "Just stay calm, okay?"

"WE DIDN'T DO THIS!" I shouted, eyes closed. Ash fell over anime style in front of me. "That's totally staying calm." Miss Cynthia rolled her eyes. "Well I see a group of students _and _Volkner so what else am I supposed to assume?"

Volkner put his hands up. "I'm going to ignore that insult. But Serena's right, we didn't do this. According to Lyra and Gold, there were two legendary Pokemon that attacked each other."

I nodded. "It's true. I gave the lunar wing that I found to Volkner." Miss Cynthia's eyes widened a little. "Lunar wing?" When Volkner handed it to her, she snatched it away from him the examine it. "Arceus, this is a lunar wing." With narrowed eyes, she added, "Which means one of them was-"

"Cresselia," I interrupted. That was apparently a bad idea because Ash tensed beside me, Lyra and the blue haired girl were both shaking their heads, and Volkner sweat dropped. Miss Cynthia glared at me and I instantly tensed.

She walked closer to me until she was looking directly down at me. Yes, this lady was very tall. "How did you know it was Cresselia?" She asked.

Gulping, I replied, "I was taking a class on legendary Pokemon in Kalos." Miss Cynthia raised an eyebrow. "You're either Serena or Rosa Yvonne, correct?"

I nodded. "I'm Serena. Rosa's my little sister." Miss Cynthia shrugged. "Well, since you're new here, I'm going to let you off with a warning; never interrupt me."

I shivered, and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Miss Cynthia nodded and turned to Volkner. "This lunar wing does belong to Cresselia. You said there was another one?" Lyra and the other girl nodded. "Yeah," Lyra replied. She turned to me. "Didn't you say you know who it was."

I hesitated. "I might know. I think it was Darkrai."

As I said that name, I felt something move beside me. Ash turned around, his brown eyes wide. "Did you guys feel that?" The girl asked, hugging herself. Garchomp let out a roar of defiance and Volkner put a hand on a Pokeball.

Ash pressed his arm against mine, and when I looked up, I found his eyes full of determination. I felt save, like I knew he would protect me. A bolt of lightning crashed down, making all of us wince. Miss Cynthia gritted her teeth. "We have to go inside!" She ordered.

Hesitating, we started to back up. Just then, I heard a voice; a terrible, horrifying, cold blooding voice. It seemed to boom with the thunder.

"_Go away!" _

That was when a shadow that seemed to be underground appeared. It stopped in one place, something rising from it. A creamy white shadow first appeared followed by black and red. With only one, blue eye, this Pokemon looked like a nightmare in a nutshell. Fear was coursing through my veins and I grabbed Ash's hand. He squeezed mine, letting me know he was there. It was me who yowled,

"Darkrai! It's Darkrai!"

**A/N: Again, sorry for the delay. I may even update again sometime today even but I'm not sure. I hope everyone enjoyed this!**


	7. Chapter 7 Nightmare

**A/N: Chapter 7. I'm on a role! I don't own Pokemon; I only own my OC's. BTW if you haven't noticed, I changed the genre from romance/drama to romance/ adventure. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7 Nightmare**

I squeezed Ash's hand tightly as I stared at Darkrai. Shivers kept running up and down my spine and it wasn't from the pouring rain. Ash bit his lip, glaring at the dark type legendary. "Darkrai, what are you doing here?"

Darkrai said nothing of course. Miss Cynthia dashed in front of everyone with her Garchomp. Suddenly, her earrings started glowing… and so did Garchomp!

"Garchomp, mega evolve!"

Garchomp started glowing and when the light finally disappeared, a much more scary and powerful looking Garchomp stood it its place. Garchomp let out a defending cry. "Mega evolve?" I asked. Ash blinked hard. "I guess we'll learn more about that in our studies."

Miss Cynthia growled. "Garchomp, superpower!" Garchomp cried out and started running toward Darkrai. Darkrai, however, instantly vanished underground. I- along with the three other teens- let out a yowl when it came under us.

Volkner gritted his teeth. "Luxray, help Garchomp out!" A Luxray emerged from its Pokeball. I glanced at Ash. "We should help." He nodded and, sadly, let go of my hand. "Go, Charizard!" A huge orange dragon came from his Pokeball. Charizard flapped its wings then let out a flamethrower. I was impressed; fire types normally have a hard time when they're out in the rain but not this one.

"Go, Dragonair!" I called. The blue snake came from its Pokeball and cried out. "Meganium, I choose you!"

I turned to see the blue haired girl calling out the slightly large grass type. She noticed me and smiled. "By the way, I'm Crystal." I smiled back. "I'm Serena. Nice to meet you."

Lyra chuckled. "And I'm Lyra, in case you already didn't know." With a determined smiled she yowled, "Espeon, go!" The psychic type came from its Pokeball and stood elegantly in front of its trainer.

"Garchomp, X scissor!"

"Luxray, discharge!"

"Charizard, overheat!"

"Dragonair, dragon pulse!"

"Meganium, mega drain!"

"Espeon, psychic!"

The six Pokemon all attacked at once. From what I could see, Darkrai hadn't moved which was great for us. But the same fear returned when I saw Darkrai looking fine when our Pokemon stopped attacking. It had defended itself by tucking its head in.

Darkrai raised its hands. _"Stay away!"_ "Be careful," Miss Cynthia warned. "It's about to use dark void! It can put any opponent to sleep and give them dreadful nightmares."

The dark void let loose; tons of black dots just coming toward our Pokemon. Crystal stepped forward, her blue eyes were wide with determination and fear. "Meganium, protect!" Meganium yowled then a huge barrier came before us, shielding us from the dark void. "Great job!" Crystal called to her Pokemon. The grass type smiled at her before facing Darkrai again.

Feeling like I needed to do something, I yowled to Dragonair. "Use twister!" My dragon/serpent obeyed my orders and used twister. But Darkrai used dark pulse and it crushed the twister. Not only that but it was heading straight toward me…fast.

"Serena, look out!"

The next second, I was on the ground, staring up at Ash. Our panicked eyes met for a long time until he helped me up. "Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded, shaking from the attack that had almost hit me.

Ash turned to Darkrai and gritted his teeth. "I'm gonna get you for that! Go, Charizard; use overheat!" Charizard let out a roar and fire erupted from its mouth, heading straight for Darkrai. I was certain that this would really damage the dark type but Darkrai raised an arm and used charge beam. The electricity ran along the fire, destroying it. The worst part was the fact that it hit Charizard. The fire type scream in agonizing pain before it fell to the ground.

"Charizard!" Ash yowled. He ran toward his fallen Pokemon. I stared at Darkrai and realized it was about to attack again. "Ash, look out!" I yowled.

But Miss Cynthia was there in a flash with her mega Garchomp. "I will not let you hurt these kids!" She growled with anger in her eyes. "Garchomp, dragon rush!"

Garchomp roared just as purple colors exploded from it. It came hurtling toward Darkrai, and it hit the legendary! Darkrai slammed to the ground. "Alright, Miss Cynthia!" I exclaimed. Volkner rushed forward. "That isn't going to stop Darkrai long," He reminded us. "We need something powerful; something that will really hurt Darkrai."

Suddenly, I remembered something. "Lyra, does your Espeon know any fairy type moves?" I asked.

Lyra glanced at her violet Pokemon. "Yeah. It knows moon blast." I nodded then turned to Miss Cynthia. "Fairy is super effective against dark!" Miss Cynthia raised an eyebrow but Ash was a lot more enthusiastic. "Serena, you're right!"

Lyra grinned widely. "Espeon, moon blast, full power!" Espeon let lose the fairy attack and it exploded right into Darkrai. "Alright!" Crystal, Lyra, and I all exclaimed at the same time. Ash sighed. "I think we got him."

Our joyous moment was ruined by Darkrai coming out above the smoke. "But that should've done it, right?" Crystal asked.

Miss Cynthia shook her head. "Remember that Darkrai is a legendary Pokemon. One super effective attack won't stop it." Darkrai didn't seem like it wanted to play. He drew his arms back and then brought forward one dark void ball. Darkrai hurled it straight toward Garchomp, Espeon, and Dragonair.

"Get out of the way!" Miss Cynthia called to the Pokemon. They did but the dark void didn't stop. Instead, it crashed right into me.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed.

"SERENA!" Ash, Lyra, and Crystal all yowled in unison.

I started panicking and felt like I was slipping inside another world. "Help me!" I yowled. My world started to get fuzzy and I couldn't see straight. The next thing I knew was that I was falling into blackness…

* * *

_My eyes snapped open. Gasping, I jumped up. My heart was racing and my head pounded. Where was I? There was nothing but darkness around me. "Ash?" I called. _

"_Lyra? Crystal!" _

_Fear started to crawl over my skin. I was lost in darkness and alone. Taking in a gulp of air, I started walking forward. I don't know how far I walked but I smashed into something. Mumbling under my breath, I realized I had smashed into a mirror. _

"_What?" I asked myself. When I tried backing up, I smashed into another one. Fear took over my body again when I realized that I was surrounded by mirrors. The funny thing was that I could only see my reflection through the first one I had bumped into. _

_I turned back to it and screamed bloody murder. The person staring back at me wasn't me… or was it? The girl had violet/red eyes, fangs, ivy tattoos that were black on her ankles, neck, cheek, and around one eye. She was wearing the clothes I had on but instead of white and yellow, it was red and black. Her honey colored hair was down with white it in. I think the scariest thing about her was her smile. She had this evil, crooked grin on her face._

_When I could finally fine my voice, I asked. "W-who are you?" _

_The girl grinned. "Who am I?" Her voice sounded like mine, but there was a dark voice with it, too. "Don't you recognize me, Serena? I'm you."_

_My hands started to shake. "No you're not. I look nothing like you?" I spat. The girl- or dark me- grinned even crueler. "And how do I look now?"_

"_Evil!" _

_Dark me threw her head back and howled with laughter. "Get ready, Serena. You're about to see this side of you a lot more." _

_I couldn't take it anymore. I don't know if it was anger or fear or both that caused me to do this but I punched that mirror. It cracked and broke, along with all the other mirrors. Glass fell down on me but it didn't cut me. I uncovered my face and found myself looking at Darkrai. _

"_Darkrai?" I asked quietly. _

_The dark type legendary stared at me for a long time until something else caught my attention. A Zoroark appeared from the darkness, its red eyes gleaming sadly. The thing that appeared behind it was like nothing I'd ever seen before. _

_Its features were similar to Arceus but instead of white, this thing was a smoky black. Everywhere that Arceus was golden, this thing was black, and the green spots Arceus had were purple on this one. It did not look sad but instead powerful and evil. That was when I saw the chains appear around Darkrai and Zoroark. The black thing had them chained!_

_A cold hand touched my shoulder. When I turned to look at the hand I noticed the black ivy tattoo on its hand. Dark me was behind me. Her cold, dark voice whispered in my ear. "We'll chain the world next."_

* * *

"AHHHHH!"

I snapped my head up, blinking as light came into my eyes. Crystal, Lyra, Ash, Rosa, and Bianca were all looking down at me with terrified and alarmed looks. Rosa was the one who broke the silence. "Sis, you're awake!" She strangled me with a hug. I coughed and she immediately let go.

"Oh, we were so worried," Crystal exclaimed. Lyra nodded. "Yeah. You were yelling and kicking in your sleep; we didn't know what was wrong!"

I grabbed the sheets for reassurance that I was fully awake. When I felt the soft fabric between my fingers, I relaxed. "I-it felt so real," I murmured.

"Well, you're awake now."

A lady with pink hair poked her head around the corner. It was Nurse Joy, the nurse at this academy. She walked over and placed a hand on my forehead. "I think you'll be okay to go back to classes-"

"She will be excused from all her remaining classes today." That was Miss Cynthia. The principle walked over to us with a hard expression. Nurse Joy stiffened. "With all due respect, Serena's fine." Miss Cynthia shook her head. "She needs time to rest." She turned to Ash, Rosa, and the others. "You all need to get back to class. After school you can check on Serena."

Hesitating, Crystal and Lyra both gave me brief hugs and Rosa squeezed my hand. Ash stared at Miss Cynthia and kind of lingered for a minute. I grabbed Bianca's wrist before she could go. "Why did you come?" I asked quietly.

Bianca smiled softly. "I was worried about my friend."

I let her wrist go and stared after her surprisingly. Guess which four girls didn't show up? Miss Cynthia grunted. "Can you come with me to my office?"

I nodded and Miss Cynthia helped me up. I noticed Ash was still standing at the doorway, his expression unreadable. When Miss Cynthia gave him a sharp look, he walked back to class. He didn't even say goodbye to me.

Trying to hide my disappointment, I walked in silence to Miss Cynthia's office. She opened the door for me when we got there and when I stepped in, I almost fainted.

That black thing in my nightmare was in her room.

**A/N: That black thing is my creation guys! More information will be given in the next chapter!**


	8. Authors Note (Title, Shippings, Zarceus)

**Hey guys. Its MidnightZoroark. If you've been reading **_**PokeAcademy: Shadows of Darkrai **_**then you have noticed the change in the name. Yes, I have changed it because I have new ideas for this fanfiction!**

**At first I wanted this fanfiction to be nothing but drama and romance, but then I was like, "Almost every Pokemon high fanfic is like that!" Hardly any of them are action packed! So, yes, this will still have romance and drama but it will have a lot of adventure and action, too! You may also have noticed I changed the summary and main characters. **

**Serena and Ash are still the main characters but Darkrai has a HUGE role in this fanfic as well, well, if you didn't notice from the new title! Is he bad or good? Well, you'll find out later. As for the summary, it gives you a taste of the other main characters. Many of you may have thought that May, Dawn, Iris, and Misty will be mean to Serena and I'll tell you that you're not wrong. There will be Amour vs Advance. Crystal and Lyra are going to be with Serena along with Bianca. **

**Some of you have asked if there will be other shippings like Contestshipping. I. Still. Hate. May. And. Drew. Together. Sorry for everyone out there who likes them! Here's a list of all the shippings in this fanfic…**

**Amourshipping (Ash and Serena)**

**Advanceshipping (Ash and May)**

**Hoennshipping (Brendan and May)**

**Flavescentshipping (Trip and Iris)**

**Egoshipping (Gary and Misty)**

**Ikarishipping (Paul and Dawn)**

**Soulsilvershipping (Silver and Lyra)**

**DualRivalshipping (Cheren and Bianca)**

**MangaQuestshipping (Gold and Crystal) **

**Nate and Yhancy **

**Hugh and Rosa**

**I hope those answer any questions you may have about shippings. I just wanted to tell you guys about everything new going on with this. Oh, Zarceus. He's my creation; evil brother of Arceus, Omega Pokemon, and is the creator of darkness. **

**Zarceus created all dark type Pokemon, including Darkrai and Zoroark. Zarceus was cast away into a dark abyss when he tried to retaliate against Arceus. Arceus and the other legendary Pokemon did war against Zarceus and his dark types. The dark types were forgiven but not Zarceus. The Omega Pokemon is said to rise a million years after Arceus put him to sleep. That million years is around the time Serena joins PokeAcademy. **

**So that's that. You may use Zarceus if you want but if you do you MUST GIVE ME CREDIT! If you don't I will know! Thanks. **

**I hope everyone enjoys the rest of PokeAcademy. R/R! **


End file.
